Russian Love
by TheMaraudersAreUpToNoGood
Summary: All Human. Rose is a single mother left with the difficult task of having to raise her child alone. The last thing she is searching for is love. Dimitri is a Gym Instructor stuck in a difficult relationship that leaves him confused. What will happen when they cross paths due to a little girl? What problems will arise?
1. Chapter 1

The Diner was unusually full for such an hour but I was not complaining for the extra money it brought along. Instead I continued my shift, wiping tables and collecting orders all while smiling brightly at the happy customers. Outside the city was buzzing with the usual late afternoon excitement, taxis and buses ferrying people from place to place. Traffic lights shone bright, flickering different colours as the crowds moved like the waves on the shore.

I gathered the empty glasses from one table with their orange juice stains and gracefully placed them on my tray to carry back to the kitchen. I passed a mother sitting with her twin children in one of the booths, hand feeding them fries into their eager mouths. She glanced up as I passed, catching my eye and smiling which I returned pleasantly. After all, that was the usual exchange from mother to mother on the streets.

The kitchen was just a busy as the diner with Mikhail rattling around the bench and Mia busting a sweat over the dishes.

"Another order for fries and the beef burger," I called, clipping the note paper up on the order rack.

"Coming right up," Mikhail said smiling over the top of the stove.

I walked over to Mia, placing the glasses next to the sink and taking a hand towel to dry the dishes she'd already washed." So how's the college life going?"

"Oh it's just fabulous, you know, with the early classes and the late night study sessions adding onto the stress of my massive test for history coming up," she sighed dramatically while dunking the first glass into the water.

Mia attended the closest college to the city, the same college as my best friend Lissa, and had started her freshman year with a kick. She'd asked for a job here at 'The Golden Lily' to save up for anything she needed since her parents were no longer around. It made me slightly jealous that she was such a stage further in a life I wanted than me but I wouldn't change the reason as to why.

"Well then I wish you luck for this 'massive' test coming up," I said cheerily, turning on my heel and heading out the kitchen with my tray and notebook in hand.

Two hours later I was heading towards the subway after hanging up my apron and bidding Mia and Mikhail a goodnight. The streets were less crowded and the sun had set, leaving the sky a case of darkness. I walked swiftly, checking over my shoulder every once in a while to make sure no suspicious stranger was following me and before long I was seating in the subway cart.

It was only a short way from my apartment to the diner so I was at the building in less than ten minutes. The elevator was down so I opted for the stairs, nearly taking them two at a time with my eagerness. I couldn't wait to be home.

Alberta's door was unlocked so I entered without knocking calling out," Anybody home?"

"Mummy!" was my immediate reply and my daughter, Annemarie, rushed in from the living area, racing into my awaiting arms.

I breathed in her familiar scent of vanilla and cinnamon, revelling in the warmth of her little body. I hadn't even been here twenty seconds before she started yapping away about her day.

"Alberta picked me up from day care and took me to the park to get ice cream. There were heaps of people there and one man had a dog that looked really cool because it had a blue eye. The man was really nice and he had a nice smile. He also has a funny way of talking. Alberta knows him from her class and they talked for a bit but then I wanted to go on the swings. And there was a boy who was a meany because he..." and on and on she went as I held her on my hip, nodding and frowning at all the appropriate moments. When she finished she was slightly out of breath.

After thanking Alberta twice and bidding her a good night we walked across the hall to our apartment. It was simple and affordable, nothing that I considered over the top. It had two bedrooms, the master bedroom accompanied generously by a bathroom and a small walk in closet that in my opinion was unnecessary. But I wasn't complaining. Across the hall was Annemarie's room with white walls and a single bed littered with stuffed animals of all sorts. She rushed there as soon as the door was opened.

I on the other hand entered the kitchen to start on dinner, pondering over what simple dish to create. I ended up making bacon and egg pie, knowing that there would be enough for tomorrow as well. I could hear Annemarie playing in her room, her muffled voice indicating that she was talking to herself. I smiled, remembering back to the day when she was first born.

I had been eighteen years old, only just out of high school when everything indicated towards pregnancy. Fives positive test later only proved it further. At first I had contemplated getting rid of it after the father up and lift in the middle of the night but as the weeks rolled on I found myself falling in love with the small person growing inside me. And soon enough Annemarie Janine Hathaway was brought into the world and I moved into the city for better job access.

I struggled without the support of an adult or the help of a parental but after a while I slipped into the rhythm of getting by.

"Mummy I'm hungry," Annemarie woke me from my thoughts, gently tugging on the hem of my black skirt and looking up at me with pleading brown eyes.

"Dinner will be ready in about five minutes. Why don't you go wash your hands and I'll set the table," I offered, checking the pie in the oven. The pastry was just fading into a golden brown.

"Can you come with me?" Annemarie pleaded.

I sighed and followed her down the hall into the spare bathroom, lifting her onto her stool- since she wasn't tall enough to reach the sink- and turning on the tap. While she washed away happily I watched over reflections in the mirror, comparing our features. Annemarie and I had the same hair and eyes although her skin was paler than mine and her nose was slightly shorter. Other than that she was a mini me.

She finished up quickly and soon we were sitting at the table eating. She recounted her day again, this time adding a few more details here and there. After a while she grew tired and I knew immediately that there would be no television tonight. I washed up and tucked her into bed, kissing the crown of her head.

"I love you mummy," she murmured sleepily, pulling the stuffed kitten closer to her chest.

"I love you too sweetie," I replied softly.

"Will you pick me up from kindergarten tomorrow?" Annemarie asked softly, her eyes wide and pleading. I hated saying no.

"I'm sorry darling but I have to work I little later," she looked away sadly." But why don't you ask Alberta to bring you to the Diner afterwards instead and we can hang out there and have something to eat.

Her eyes lit up at my offer and she smiled brightly into her stuffed toy. It made my world brighter when I pleased her since she was my little angel." Ok mummy. Can I bring my colouring book?"

"Sure sweetie," I smiled, kissing the crown of her head and running my hands through her soft hair." But now you need to sleep. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams mummy."

Turning off the light I walked out of her room and closed the door, leaning tiredly against it and letting out and deep sigh. What a day.

**Dimitri's Point of view:**

The park was full of children and their parents, rushing around excitedly. The parents shot them exasperated looks before following tiredly behind while the children ran ahead. I chuckled to myself as I heard a mother calling to her wayward son for what seemed to be about the tenth time in one minute. Thank god Chip was obedient.

I stretched using the green park bench, resting my foot on the seat and bending forwards to stretch the muscle in my calves. I breathed in and then out, the crisp air fresh in my lungs. I was dressed appropriately for running, my feet tucked into a pair of worn trainers. Chip, my Grey Border Collie, watched me from where he sat obediently with his one blue eye and other brown eye, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

"That's a pretty dog," said a voice from behind me and I swivelled around to spot a young girl with long dark hair and soft brown eyes pointing towards Chip whose attention she had also caught.

"Yeah he's a Border Collie," I replied, straightening up.

"He's really pretty for a boy," she smiled.

I smiled in return, coming over to stroke the top of Chips head. His fur was soft beneath my fingers.

"What his name?"

"I call him Chip."

"He doesn't look like a chip," she said, her eyebrows furrowing together and her head tilting to the side."He looks more like a Timmy."

"Really?" I asked questionably.

She nodded." Yeah his eye is the same colour as Christian's."

Before I could answer a familiar face jogged up holding two ice creams in her hands." Dimitri, what are you doing here," asked Alberta, handing a chocolate ice cream to the little girl.

"I was just taking Chip for a run to get some fresh air," I explained, nodding to my dog who the girl was patting softly on the head. Chip eyed her ice cream hungrily.

"Will you make it to Stan's gym lesson tomorrow afternoon?" Alberta asked.

"Yes I will since I have a private lesson before," I replied.

"Well that's great. I didn't know you were instructing," Alberta smiled. Her eyes crinkled kindly in the corners.

"Yes Stan offered me the opportunity a few days ago. I have had two hours sin-"

"Alberta can we go over to the swings now?" the little girl interrupted, her lips coated slightly in chocolate ice cream. It stood out due to her paler skin.

"Of course but remember nest time that it is rude to interrupt Annemarie," Alberta scowled.

The girl grimaced and turned back to Chip, casting her eyes down to his fur and muttering a quiet," Sorry."

"Well I'll let you get on with your day then," Alberta smiled back at me.

We said our goodbyes, Annemarie rushing off to the swings as soon as I untied Chip from the bench. I watched her hair swing gracefully over her shoulders before turning onto the path and beginning my run. I circled the park once then took the longest route back to my house. When I arrived the first thing I noticed was Tasha's Mercedes Benz parked in the drive way. I sighed in exasperation, closing the gate and unleashing Chip from his lead. He immediately ran up to Tasha's car, lifting a leg and urinating all over the back left wheel. I smiled.

Tasha was sitting on the back step of the house in a light green dress, her black straight hair tucked behind her ears. Those blue eyes looked up at me instantly when I rounded the corner and a radiant smile spread onto her lips.

"I was wondering when you were going to turn up Dimka," she said, standing up to move out of the way so I could access the door.

She followed me inside and leaned against the kitchen counter, watching my every move with an intent gaze. I didn't know how I felt exactly about her presence since it neither relieved nor angered me. It barely annoyed me today. The last time I had seen her was a few days ago before she had gone to visit family. She had visited me in the morning and had been able to create an argument over the simplest thing. I couldn't even remember the issue.

"So how have you been?" Tasha asked politely, shuffling towards me slowly. When she got close enough she lifted her arms to wrap tightly around my shoulders, pressing her body against mine. It felt familiar and... well that was all it felt really." Did you miss me?"

"It hasn't been the same without you," I replied honestly, picking my words carefully so I didn't have to lie. I hated being untruthful.

Tasha didn't think anything was wrong so she leaned in to kiss me, her glossed lips pressing against mine. I politely rested my hands on her waist, kissing her back. It wasn't heated and there was no passion on my part but in all honesty I liked Tasha. She was smart and friendly to most and I would even go far enough to say she was beautiful. She just wasn't really my cup of tea.

When Tasha finally pulled away I smiled at, wondering if she remembered our argument from a few days ago. I had woken up to find my bed empty beside me- she had decided to stay the night- and had searched the house for her. I found her in my 'office' snooping through my cupboards and drawers. When I asked she made up unbelievable excuses nowhere near the truth.

"Mmmm I missed you while I was away," Tasha hummed happily, her fingers playing with the strands of hair resting on my neck.

"Did you have a good time?" I asked though I was not very curious. She was sure to tell me even if I didn't ask her.

"My nephew was happy to see me although I have to say less so about his girlfriend. She wasn't very approachable at times. I don't think she likes me," Tasha admitted with a sly smile.

"And why is that?"

"I don't know," she remained silent for a moment before perking up again," I'm going to make you and I dinner. Why don't you jump into the shower and I'll see you in a bit?"

"Sure," I smiled; letting her go- not before she snuck a quick kiss- and wandering through my house towards the bathroom. I shower was exactly what I needed.

**So there will be some Dimitri and Rose action in the next chapter. I promise. And since it is the holidays I will be uploading a lot I HOPE. Please Review so I know if I should continue or not. Thank you, mates.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose's point of view:**

The next day wasn't nearly as stressful as the last but the Diner filled up evenly around midday. Customers filled the booths and tables, chatting away happily and consuming their beverages and food. I dodged between them all, gathering orders and collecting dirty dishes as well as wiping the tables, all while keeping an eye on the door.

Annemarie's kindergarten session finished at three and it took twenty minutes to travel here unless you had a car so I was expecting her to arrive early with Alberta. Earlier I had asked Mikhail to make some sandwiches for our lunch- which he happily agreed to since he adored Annemarie- and they were sitting on the bench in the kitchen. My stomach grumbled just at the thought of them.

Two hours passed and the Diner activity calmed down to only three customers, making it available for me to take a break. I sat at the counter and ran a hand through my hair, sighing heavily. It had been and early morning and a long day so far and I was looking forward to a great night's sleep. Lately it had been difficult but I knew the exhaustion was bound to drag me into a dreamless sleep sooner or later.

The doors to the Diner swung open and a group of men strolled in casually, settling themselves around one of the tables near the window. I studied them from where I was seated, noticing that their hair was freshly washed and damp. The one closest to the window had light blonde hair clashing with his tanned complexion and brown smiling eyes. The other sat on the opposite side of the table, his posture lazy as he spread out over the whole seat. He was also blonde although his eyes were a pale blue, almost like the edges of the sky. The last was taller than the rest but far more graceful as he lowered himself next to his friend, his shoulder length hair escaping from its tie at the base of his neck. I couldn't see his eyes from where I was but his tan was dark and his figure lean. Judging by the group they had clearly just come from a gym.

I was about to stand up when Avery walked straight in front of me, cutting me off and nearly dashing towards the table. She sent me a smirk over her shoulder before returning to the task at hand. Her attitude didn't bother me one bit. _You can have them,_ I thought to myself.

The next time I looked up at the doors and small figure ran up to me yelling "Mummy!" rather excitedly. I picked Annemarie up from the ground and swung her around in my arms, a goofy smile pulling at my mouth.

"How was your day Annie?" I asked, kissing her cheek softly once we settled down at the counter." Did you have fun at Kindergarten?"

"Yeah, they let us draw today again and I drawed a picture of the dog I saw the other day. Wanna see mummy? Do you wanna see it?" Annemarie asked excitedly, jumping up and down in my lap.

"It's 'drew', sweetie, 'I drew'. Ok?" I corrected her.

"Sorry mummy," she replied sheepishly before pulling a piece of paper from her bag and unrolling it. The picture was a mix of blues and greys as well as a bit of brown here and there. One could barely make out the actual figure but I complimented Annemarie on her drawing skills anyway. Just the sight of her eyes lighting up warmed my heart.

I set her down on her own chair before heading into the kitchen and returning with the sandwiches from Mikhail. He even went so far as to sticking little American flags through the middle.

They tasted just as good as they looked and soon enough only crumbs remained on our plates. I left Annemarie to her colouring when a middle-aged couple arrived and seated themselves down at a table. It took them a while to decide what they wanted but after a little bickering over whether to get the special or not I returned to the kitchen with their orders.

Mikhail was slaving over the stove as always when I entered and Mia was sitting on the counter with a yogurt in her hand and a spoon in the other, her legs swinging back and forth underneath her." How's the little angel?" she asked me as I pinned the order up.

"Oh she's just colouring at the moment. It should keep her entertained for another hour," I answered before turning an accusing finger on Mikhail." You mister, have a lot to explain. What is this engagement I've been hearing about?"

A sheepish look crossed Mikhail's faced which he covered with a goofy grin almost immediately." I was gonna tell you soon, I just didn't know how you'd react," he took a deep breath." I'm engaged."

"Yus!" I cried out loudly, doing a small victoy dance around the kitchen and kissing Mikhail happily on the cheek before turning to Mia." You owe me ten dollars."

"Fine," she said, pulling the Bill from her back pocket.

"Annemarie is going to be happy about this. She'll be able to buy another book for her bookshelf collection," I smiled happily, tucking the Bill into the pocket of my black jean shorts.

"On the topic of your Daughter, who is that person she is talking to?" Mikhail asked.

**Dimitri's Point of View:**

"You're kidding?" Eddie exclaimed, his jaw hanging open as he stared at me in shock.

I slowly shook my head at the table, playing absentmindedly with the salt shaker in front of me. we were on the topic of Tasha since it was easier to confide in my friends than my family since they understood the situation better. My family had never agreed with the idea of Tasha, in fact, Sonya outwardly despised her along with my grandmother, Babushka. I had only ever taken Tasha to meet them once and things hadn't ended well. So here I sat, confiding in my friends about Tasha's return.

"She always acts as if nothing happens after a while. She just comes back and expects me to be happy about it," I said, my shoulders dropping slightly.

Ivan eyed me up from across the table, his gaze scrutinizing my every reaction." How long have you two been together now?" he asked.

I counted the weeks silently in my head." About six months."

"Far too long with a chick like that. I don't get how you can stand her," he replied.

"It's because aside from the occasional argument she is a very interesting person to talk to," I argued.

"Occasional wouldn't be the word I used. Do you have any feelings for her at all? Any attraction?" Eddie was the one who asked this, leaning closer with a furrowed brow.

"Of course, she's pretty after all and well-"

"There's a difference between 'pretty' and 'Absolutely-beautiful-gorgeous-sexy," Ivan interrupted, looking past me at someone else." Tell me what you think of this young lady."

I turned just in time to see slim, tall girl striding up to our table with almost the same figure as Tasha. Her hair was a dark brown and her skin was extremely pale, her limbs too skinny for my taste. In my opinion, most girls were too skinny these days. She wore black clothes and a casual black waitress apron around her waist with a radiant smile on her face.

"How can I help you gentleman today?" she asked politely, pulling a notebook from her pocket and clicking her pen. She eyed us all, her eyes lingering on me longer than the others I noticed.

"I'd like a beef burger and some fries with a beer," Ivan replied fluently before adding a low," please."

"I'll have the pizza slice, thanks," added Eddie, returning her polite smile." And a beer too."

The waitress jotted this all down before glancing at me, her eyes searching my face.

"I'd like the fish burger with a glass of water please," I said, replacing the menu in the centre of the table.

"So that's regular burger with fries, two beers, one slice of pizza, a fish burger and a glass of water," she listed off effortlessly before raising her gaze again." Anything else?"

When we told her no she retreated to the kitchen again, her hips swaying slightly more than before since she must have known we were watching. I switched my gaze back to my friends to find them staring at me expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"She was nice," I said simply, my hand reaching out to play with the salt again." She seems like she would have a great personality."

Eddie snorted next to me in an attempt to suppress his laughter and I grinned back at him, turning to find Ivan staring at me amusedly." She had a great body."

"I don't think so. Most girls these days are far too slim for my liking. They're basically walking rulers with their clothes hanging off them," I said honestly, voicing my opinion from before. I always had the urge to cook a good steak for these girls.

"I'm just saying- woah, incoming little girl," Ivan said, his eyes trailing someone from behind my shoulder.

I turned again, this time my eyes locking with the same dark brown orbs from yesterday. Annemarie stood a few feet behind me, her long hair falling around her heart-shaped face and twirling into perfect wind made curls. A slight smile was pulled onto her mouth and she rocked back and forth on her heels as she stood.

"You're the man with the dog," she said to me as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Yes," was all I replied since I was partially shocked to see her here. My eyes did a quick scan of the diner but no one present seemed to be missing a child. I searched for Alberta but even she was nowhere to seen.

"What's your name?" Annemarie asked, successfully bringing my gaze back to her. She had to be at least three years old.

"Dimitri Belikov," I said, stretching out my large hand to shake hers.

She took it without hesitating, her grip surprisingly strong for such small and soft hands. She smiled at me, her eyes quickly flicking over Ivan and Eddie behind me." That's a funny name," Annemarie giggled." My name is Annemarie Janine Hathaway but my mum sometimes calls me Annie for short. I don't know why. Are they your friends?" she pointed the Ivan and Eddie.

"Yes, this is Eddie Castile," I said, gesturing the Eddie behind me who gave a short wave," and Ivan Zeklos," I finished pointing to Ivan. He smiled widely at Annemarie.

"You have pretty eyes," she said, her delicate, small hand directing towards Ivan.

He grinned in return, the whole ordeal seeming to amuse him." Thank you. You are quite pretty yourself. You mum must be quite beautiful if she has the same looks as you."

_Ever the charmer,_ I thought to myself, rolling my eyes skyward.

"My mummy is _really _pretty," Annemarie said." She has got-"

"Annemarie, what have I told you about talking to strangers?" a stern feminine voice asked from a few feet away and we all glanced up at the same time to see a young woman watching Annemarie.

My eyes widened slightly as I took her in and I heard Ivan mutter something like," So I was right about the mother," under his breath. The woman had long hair flowing heavily over her shoulders, twirling into loose curls at the end. Her deeps, brown eyes stared intensely at her daughter, hands resting on her curvy hips. I forced my eyes back to her face, refusing to let my gaze wonder any further along her... curvaceous body.

"But I know him. He's the man from the park," Annemarie argued, her face turned towards her mother and away from me. Their appearances were strikingly alike.

Her mother ignored her, instead turning to us and giving us an apologetic smile." Sorry about the annoyance. This one tends to run off when not under supervision." She walked towards Annemarie and lifted the small girl easily into her arms, kissing her daughters pouting cheeks.

"It's no problem, she sure knows how to hold a conversation," said Ivan, his grin nearly splitting his face in two." Is it impolite to ask for a name?"

"Rose."

"Am I right in guessing that whole name is 'Rosemarie'?" asked Eddie.

Rose smiled in affirmation, but it was Annemarie who spoke next." My name's better though."

We all laughed at that, even Rose whose laugh sounded like nothing but pure joy. It was a laugh I rarely heard unless around my own family. I liked it.

"My names Eddie by the way, and this is Dimitri and Ivan," Eddie introduced us.

"Well, we'll let you Gentleman get along with your day," said Rose as she began to walk away with Annemarie in her arms." It was nice meeting you."

"You too, Rose and Annemarie, I hope we see each other again soon," Ivan said, winking with his right eyes. I barely contained my eye roll.

Rose smiled before turning on her heal and whisking herself and Annemarie into the kitchen, out of sight. My eyes lingered on the swaying doors thoughtfully and I felt Ivan's expectant gaze on the back of my head. When I turned back both he and Eddie were watching me.

"What?"

"Tell me what you thought about that fine Bird," Ivan said, his mouth pulling into a devilish smirk.

"Better than the first that's for sure. At least she had meat on her bones," I said thoughtfully, my brow creasing in the middle." Although I would think suspect with a child that she already has a husband."

"I should have asked for her number," Ivan cursed, completely ignoring my last comment. I doubted it would deter him even if there was already a man in her life.

I chanced a glance back towards the kitchen doors but Rose hadn't surfaced again. many questions rushed through my mind but I ignored them, instead turning back to my friends and successfully changing the topic to something more appropriate.

**So they've met, but how will they come across each other again? will Dimitri decide to eat at the diner or will they miraculously bump into each other in this big city?  
Thanks for the reviews. Cheers mates.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dimitri's Point of View:**

My leg muscles burned as I sped on, the treadmill belt rolling under my feet at ongoing pace. My lungs sucked in air and beads of sweat rested on my skin, my hair falling into my face and vision. The gym was mostly empty today with only a couple on the bikes and another man using one of the boxing bags. Outside the rain poured down heavily, only reminding the city that it was nearing winter. Raindrops splattered onto the wide windows of the gym that ran along the three story building, giving the exercisers a plain view of the park.

He time beeped in front of me, the treadmill slowing down to a stop as I stepped off and grabbed my towel to wipe my face. The hum in my muscles from the work out felt satisfyingly good and I gulped down a generous amount of water from my bottle. I moved to the mat next where I sat for a moment, catching my breath and watching the minimum activity in the gym.

The door to the female changing rooms opened, catching my attention and I watched a feminine figure with a dark ponytail stroll in, a bag and bottle in hand. She stopped a few feet in, glancing around as if to decide where to start first. After a few seconds she opted for the treadmills near me.

When she neared I recognised her immediately. Rose was clad in black workout shorts and singlet, her hair damp from the rain outside. Her gaze locked with mine as she passed, coming to a stop beside me.

"Dimitri, right?" she asked, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Hello Rose," I said, smiling softly and stretching out my hand which she took. Her hand was smooth and soft, nearly identical to her daughters.

"Huh, I remember Alberta mentioning you as her gym partner or something."

"She was more or less my tutor, yes," I replied, changing my position to begin my stretching. Rose dropped her bag onto the ground, her body soon following as she mimicked my movements." How's Annemarie?"

"She's with Alberta at the moment. They're making biscuits and muffins since her mother is hopeless at that kind of stuff," Rose smiled to herself, stretching her leg and pulling at her ankle.

I chuckled," So you decided to come to the gym while the weather is awful. It seems it caught you slightly," I gestured to her damp hair.

"Unfortunately, yes. I thought that I would make it to the doors dry enough but now my casual clothing is soaked. The damn bus stop just isn't close enough in my opinion," Rose scowled and switched positions again." but hey, what can we do about it?"

"You don't have a car." Being a mother and already possibly having a husband I would expect as much but by the way her expression saddened slightly I could tell she didn't.

"No, but I am saving up for one so that I can drive Annemarie places. Taking the bus or subway is always so exhausting for her," Rose replied. Her happy demeanour slipped back into place." Speaking of Annie, she just doesn't shut up about that dog of yours; always saying how pretty it was and she even went as far as nearly asking me for a pet."

I laughed at that, imagining Annemarie's pleading face and pouting lips, her eyes wide. I wondered whether or not she would enjoy taking Chip out on a lead and playing fetch with him. But I refrained from asking because surely Rose wouldn't let her daughter out with a stranger she'd only just met a day before. I'd wait before offering.

Rose reached behind her head to tighten her ponytail before rising from the floor." Well I better get this workout over and done with. It was nice talking to you Dimitri," she said, gathering her bag and strolling towards the treadmills.

"I'll see you again soon, Rose," I called, a smile pulling at my mouth as I watched her wave in return without glancing back.

For the next hour or so I worked with the weights, varying over the different levels. I could feel my muscles strain and burn under my skin which was covered in a layer of sweat. The rain continued to fall, pattering against the window as if wanting to get in. Every so often I would glance out of the corner of my eye and spot Rose, still running steadily on the treadmills. Her ponytail swung back and forth across her back and her arms tucked into her sides as she ran.

At two o'clock one of my clients arrived for their session, jogging up to me with a wide smile." Hey," Mason greeted, dropping his bag onto the ground before giving me his full attention. His hair was also wet from the rain." What's on the schedule for today?"

"You'll run lines for thirty minutes before we switch to the mats and then weights. A few chin ups on the bar will follow," I said, slipping into my professional gym instructor role.

Mason nodded before beginning his lines, touching the cones at each end as he ran. I chanced a glance across the gym and saw Rose slow to a walk on her treadmill. I could make out the rise and fall of her chest as well as her earphones that attached from her phone in her pocket. Switching my attention back to Mason I continued to lift my weights.

By the time Mason was finished with his session it was late afternoon and I was all set for going home. I thought longingly about a hot shower and delicious meal.

"So same time next week?" asked Mason, breaking my from my thoughts on butter chicken.

"Yes, but I would advise you to buy new shoes," I said, gesturing to the more than worn trainers that clung to his feet." It helps to have good training equipment."

Mason nodded before bidding me a good evening and heading towards the showers, turning to wave at someone across the gym. I glanced over and saw it was Rose, who smirked and waved back. _Curious,_ I thought to myself.

The entrance doors opened and a child's voice rang out across the gym." Mummy!"

"Annemarie, there's no need to shout," Alberta smiled amusedly as the little girl took off across the gym and sprang into her mother's arms.

I watched them talk quietly between them before Alberta walked up to me with a welcoming smile." They're a beautiful duo, aren't they?" she commented, her gaze fixed on Rose and Annemarie.

I nodded absentmindedly.

"It's a shame Annemarie has only one parent to rely on," Alberta sighed sadly.

My brow creased and I turned away from the two and faced Alberta confusedly." One parent?"

"It's not my place to say anything so I will only say that Rose deserves better than what life played out for her." with that the topic was switched but my mind was working itself into a frenzy. What could possibly be hidden behind those sparkling eyes and beautiful smile? Rose doesn't seem affected so it can't be that bad, can it? And only one parent? Where was the father and why would he leave such a beautiful woman and child?

Unfortunately I had no answers as they only lay within Rose so my mind remained unsettled for the remainder of the day.

**Rose's Point of view:**

Sunday morning brought no demanding chores or tasks so a lay amongst the sheets and pillows of my bed, watching the water droplets race each other with eagerness down the window in my room. The rain hadn't lifted and the weather hadn't altered except for the increase of rain and added thunder last night. The loud rumble had awoken me at midnight, quickly followed by the sound of bare feet padding across the hall and my bedroom door opening. Annemarie lay asleep next to me, her small hands closed in fists holding onto her stuffed dog. The kitten had been recently abandoned for reasons that nearly caused me to roll my eyes.

I rolled onto my side so I was facing her and my eyes took in her angelic features. My hand reached forward and threaded into her hair, moving it away from her face and tucking it behind her ear. She'd already grown so fast and every day seemed to pass as if it were just a second. Next year she would be off to elementary school, then high school and then college. It all seemed to be happening to quick and I wished time would slow down just like in these moments.

Annemarie stirred beneath my fingers and her dark eyes opened sleepily." 'orning mummy," she mumbled, her small hand rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning Annie," I said." Is there anything you want to do today?"

She contemplated all her options before deciding on one." Can we go see Dimitri and Chip?"

My hand stilled in her hair and my brow furrowed together." I wouldn't know how to get a hold of him, sweetie. I don't have his phone number or anything."

"Why not?"

The pure confused innocence made me laugh." Because we only just met him two days ago Annie."

"But you like him. You were talking to him at the Diner," she insisted.

"I never said I liked him, Annie. And we were only exchanging pleasantries," I said, watching a smile form on her little pink lips.

"Mummy you know I don't know what you mean when you use big words," Annemarie chided me.

I laughed." I meant to say were only said hello because you wandered off when I wasn't looking, you little trouble maker," my fingers moved to her ribs and she wiggled away from me, giggling giddily.

"Mummy, don't. Don't tickle me." I pounced, my fingers tickling her sides before I reached down and blew a raspberry on the soft skin of her stomach making her scream and laugh loudly. When we needed to breathe I pulled back and sat on my heels, letting her sit up to face me. her hair was messy from the frantic wriggling.

"So can we go see the dog?"

"Are you serious? I thought I had distracted you," Annemarie grinned at me and shook her head.

"No I really, really, really, want to go see the dog," she whined.

"Do you even remember his name?" I asked.

"Yeah it was Dimitri."

"No silly, do you remember the dogs name?" I chuckled, shaking my head exasperatedly. This child was nuts.

"Uh... no but he looked like a Timmy," she said, her gaze distracted as she looked thoughtfully out the window." I want to go to the park."

"Annie, it's raining outside," I sighed, pulling her towards me as she cuddled against my chest. It reminded me of when she was a baby, small enough to curl up on top of my stomach.

"I know but it would be fun to go jump in all of the puddles," she replied.

I sighed, a battle raging on inside me. The side that wanted to see her smile won out." Alright then, go put your rain jacket and boots on. Don't forget your beanie!" I called as she rushed off to her room excitedly where I could hear her rummaging through her draws.

Half an hour and a subway ride later we were walking along the sidewalk, Annemarie jumping into every puddle she could find. She'd run back and forth, holding my hand for a moment before skipping away to splash in the next victim. I tried not to worry about her soaked jeans too much. We rounded the park slowly, walking underneath the trees so as to avoid the most of the rain.

All of a sudden the thunder rumbled loudly and lightning split the sky above us. Annemarie was at my side instantly, clinging onto my rain coat underneath the umbrella which I lowered immediately. Best to avoid getting struck by lightning.

I grabbed her wet hand in mine and led her down a random street quickly, towards the nearest bus shelter. We huddled underneath, Annemarie pressing her face against my body and using her hands to cover her ears. I looked out over the street to realize we were further from the park than I first thought. The next clap of thunder surprised me and Annemarie's body jumped.

Then from behind us I heard someone calling, their voice barely audible over the chatter of the rain against the roof of the shelter. I turned to search for the source of the voice behind me, looking through the distorted glass to spot a figure standing in front of the closest house, their arms waving at me to get my attention. I peered around the wall, surprised to see none other than Dimitri.

He beckoned us over and I pulled Annemarie after me. We moved under the roof of the front door where he stood grinning at us.

"I am beginning to think you have stalking habits, Rose," he said, beckoning us into what I assumed was his home.

"This is purely coincidence," I replied, removing my soaked rain jacket and handing it to Dimitri's outstretched hands before doing the same to Annemarie's.

"Where's the dog?" she asked, kicking her boots off untidily which I straightened and set down next to mine.

"Chip!" Dimitri called, motioning for us to follow him into the living room. Two black couches occupied most of the lounge area and a dining table of mahogany wood stood to the side in front of a pair of French sliding doors that led out to the backyard.

A gray and white patched dog came rushing into the room and hurled its whole body at Dimitri excitedly. I saw Annemarie's eyes light up at the sight of the canine and she stepped forward with a small hand outstretched. Chip leaned into her touch and soon enough she was sitting on the ground with him lying next to her, paws suspended into the air.

"What were you two doing out when the weathers like this?" Dimitri asked, beckoning me towards the kitchen where he instinctively turned the kettle on and set two mugs on the granite counter top.

"Annemarie wanted to jump puddles and I didn't know the thunderstorm was going to roll in," I said." It's also a major coincidence that she asked this morning if she could visit you and your dog."

Dimitri's eyebrows rose high on his forehead as he smiled, pouring the boiling water into his tea and what I assumed was my coffee." That is a coincidence. Are you certainly sure you weren't unconsciously stalking me?"

"Positive." I thanked him for the coffee. My eyes kept constant watch over my daughter through the open kitchen door." How did you know we were outside anyway?"

"Chip started barking when you stopped in front of the house and I looked out the window," he replied, sipping from his mug.

"He's a pretty neat looking dog," I said, changing subjects after a further moment of silence.

"Yeah, uh, I've had him since he was a puppy. A friend of my sisters gave him to me," said Dimitri, his eyes also watching the interaction between Annemarie and Chip." No one wanted him so I took him in."

"You better hope that Annie doesn't start asking for a puppy or you'll get the blame," I mock scowled.

"Well if she wants she can always come to visit Chip. I don't mind," he smiled and I noticed how the corners of his eyes crinkled slightly in pure amusement.

"We'll see, I'm still wondering whether it's a good idea to be in a complete stranger's house," I said, taking another sip from my coffee.

"After meeting at least three times- even if by mistake- I think we can hardly count ourselves as strangers and more as acquaintances."

"Acquaintances," I said, testing the word on my tongue. It was believable; after all they had met and talked more than once.

"Or friends, if you want," Dimitri smiled that charming smile of his.

"Hmm, I'll get back to you on that," I said, just a Annemarie entered the kitchen with chip by her side. She hadn't even been with her for an hour and he was already loyal.

"There's a lady at the front door," she said, pointing in that general direction.

I glanced back at Dimitri to see his expression fall from happy to slightly annoyed. An irritated sigh escape his lips as a woman with long, straight, black hair entered the room, her blue eyes widening slightly when the rested on Rose.

"Oh, Dimka I didn't know you had company," She said, her voice containing a slight annoyance." If I had known I would have come later."

"No, no we weren't planning on staying long," Rose said, feeling as though she needed to explain. Dimitri remained silent." We were just waiting for the rain to let up."

"Can I take Chip outside?" asked Annemarie, her fingers still stroking the dog's ears lightly.

This seemed to wake Dimitri from his silence, his eyes snapping onto Annemarie." Not while it's raining, Annemarie, sorry. It's better if he didn't get wet," he said apologetically.

Annemarie nodded politely although her expression saddened a bit." Ok," she muttered, turning around and heading back into the living room with Chip.

"Gorgeous little thing," said the woman," you and your husband must be very proud."

Her tone was partially questioning as though it was more intended as a question than a statement." Oh, no I'm unmarried," I said, knowing somehow that that reply would irk her.

"Oh, well her father then," she said, not entirely correcting her mistake in my mind. I could tell she was holding back from being hostile for some reason I could not fathom.

"No father either, thank god. One less problem to deal with," I laughed humourlessly, placing my empty mug back on the bench behind me." We better go and let you get on with your day. Thank you for the shelter and coffee Dimitri."

"You don't have to go, you could always stay for lunch," Dimitri offered, his tone slightly desperate as his eyes flicked back and forth from me to the other woman. Didn't he want to be left alone with her? If so, then why?

"No it's ok," I assured, walking to stand in the doorway of the kitchen." I'll see you around, _friend."_

My small comment caused the smile to return to his handsome features, his dark eyes twinkling slightly. When he offered to show us to the door I assured him I knew where it was, leaving him in the kitchen and wrapping a pouting Annemarie into her rain jacket again. Before I closed the door I heard a faint argument coming from the kitchen but I paid no attention to it; instead I took my daughters hand and walked back out into the rain.

**Here's another chapter for y'all. I have a confession: I really don't like Tasha.  
As soon as I read the back of frostbite I took and immediate dislike towards her character.  
Anyway please leave a review. Thank you my fellow fanfiction readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rose's Point of View:**

"Annie! Come along, don't dawdle," I called behind me, coming to a stop on the sidewalk and waiting for my daughter who decided she wanted to balance along the gutter.

"Fine," she groaned, her short legs motioning into a faster step to catch up with me." Why couldn't I just stay with Alberta while you go shopping?"

"Because then you wouldn't be able to tell me what ice cream flavour you wanted," I said, even though I knew perfectly well which flavour she fancied most." Plus it's always good to get fresh air."

Annemarie remained silent for a moment as we continued towards the supermarket, her eyebrows drawn together in quiet thought. As I expected, she soon opened her little mouth again," Mummy, when can we see Chip again?"

My feet came to a stop and I sighed, dropping down in front of my little angel so my eyes met hers. I gently stroked her cheek as I said," I don't know, sweetie. I don't think Dimitri would appreciate it if we turned up at his house and I don't have his phone number so we can't ring him."

Her expression saddened a little but she let it go and we continued on our way. The supermarket wasn't as crowded as usual on a Tuesday so it was easy to move through the aisles with our baskets, adding random product and food items. At one point Annemarie wouldn't decide between two separate cereal boxes and I couldn't afford both.

"But mummy, I want to have both."

"Annie I'm sorry but we don't have the money to buy two. Just choose one," I said, waiting for her a few feet away." Plus we need the money to buy milk and toilet paper."

"Can we just buy both and not buy toilet paper?" she whined, refusing to choose between the two. A couple stopped at the end of the aisle and stared for a moment before continuing on.

"Annie, just choose or I won't buy either," I chided her, growing impatient.

"But- ," she gasped." Hi Dimitri!"

I swung my head around instantly, my neck protesting against the sudden movement, to see Dimitri standing nearby, smiling at us. He was dressed casually in a dark blue button up and dark jeans, a shopping basket clasped in his hand. I noticed dog biscuits as one of his items.

"Hello Annemarie, Rose," he nodded towards me and I smiled in return.

"Is Chip here?" asked Annemarie excitedly, gazing passed him as she expected the dog to be following loyally.

Dimitri chuckled at her enthusiasm." No I had to leave him at home. The supermarket doesn't allow pets inside and I'm afraid he'd go straight for the meat freezer."

"He is a dog after all," I said, walking over to Annemarie and plucking one of the cereal boxes from her hands and placing the other back in the shelf." We're taking this one."

She only pouted momentarily before gazing back over at Dimitri." Can I play with Chip today?"

"Annie I have work today at two... and plus I'm sure Dimitri has more important things to do," I said. It pained me to let her down but not everything was possible.

"Unfortunately yes, I have to work soon as well," said Dimitri, grabbing a can of peaches from the shelf and placing it in his basket.

"Fine..." Annemarie pouted before perking up again. God this child never stopped." What about tomorrow? We could go to the park and play fetch?"

I bit my lip." Annie, I don't-"

But Dimitri cut me off almost immediately, grinning widely down at my daughter." I don't know about tomorrow but maybe Friday afternoon?" he asked, his eyes directed at me now." We could meet up at the park and maybe get something to eat afterwards?"

"Oh yes, mummy please, please, please," Annemarie begged, clasping her hands in front of her chest and shooting me the most puppy-eyed look she could manage.

I had to admit I wasn't immune to her pleading tone. And an afternoon with Dimitri couldn't hurt, right? He seemed like a nice enough guy." Fine," I sighed after another moment." I should be free that afternoon to pick you up from Kindergarten."

"Great, it's a date," Dimitri didn't give me time to correct him before he strode past, calling over his shoulder," see you Friday."

Despite myself, the ends of my mouth tilted upwards and I felt a small rush of some emotion within my chest, though I was not sure what. Annemarie and I continued our shopping, moving through the aisles and grabbing more food items. She kept jabbering away about how excited she was for Friday and how she wished it would come sooner rather than later. I smiled down at her, revelling silently in the fact that she was truly happy. It warmed my heart.

We arrived home not long later, Annemarie settling in front of the small television while I worked on a meal in the kitchen, humming tunelessly to myself. I thought back to earlier with Dimitri and wondered if he asked any random strange to meet up or if this was just some special occasion. I remembered the dark haired woman with blue eyes who had turned up at his house on that rainy day and wondered what relation she shared with Dimitri. Friends? Lovers?

Shaking my head I decided not to dwell on these thoughts, instead I focused on cutting the carrots instead of my clumsy fingers.

Over the dinner table that night Annemarie was unusually silent, and after ten more minutes of nonexistent conversation I started to become worried.

"What's wrong Annie?" I asked, my fork stabbing into the boiled carrots.

"I was just thinking," she said, pushing the peas around on her plate." Can I have a dog?"

Even though I knew that question was inevitable it still startled me in that moment. At first I was going to say no, because I had no idea whether the apartment building allowed pets or not and I didn't need another thing added to my list of priorities. But the more I thought it over the faster I realised that a constant companion for Annemarie wouldn't be a bad thing.

"I'll think about it, sweetie." When her faced perked up I added warningly," that's not a yes or no."

"I know," she said, looking just as happy as earlier that day.

She helped me wash up, handing over the dirty dishes to me to clean. She even hummed along with me, her higher pitch synchronizing with me lower one. When we finished I decided to shower while she was still watching television. The hot water heated my skin, causing it to flush and refreshing it from the days grime. I washed my long hair twice before stepping out and wrapping it in a towl, using the other to dry of my body.

That evening, after kissing Annemarie goodnight, I struggled to fall asleep due to the raging memories and thoughts on my mind. It seemed like only yesterday that we moved here from my home town, leaving all the trouble and heart ache behind. Of course, Annemarie had been too young to really endure any of it but there had never been a moment where I had felt more vulnerable in my life than when I was pregnant. But as everyone says, life is not fair. I was still hoping for a bit of luck.

**Dimitri's Point of View:**

"Come to bed Dimka," said Tasha saucily, her voice barley a whisper in my air." It's getting late and there's nothing good on TV."

We had been sitting on the couch for over two hours now, Tasha clinging to my arm and resting against my shoulder as I focused on the screen in front of me. Earlier she'd called me from the restaurant, ordering me over here to dine with her. It had been a reasonable evening although it irritated me a bit every time she laughed at my sentences, even the ones without humour. Now we were at my house again.

"I'm tired Tasha," I said, turning towards her and leaning my forehead on hers in what I hoped was an affectionate gesture.

She took it as an opening, her head tilting to the side and pressing her mouth against mine hastily. There was no fire or spark, just a casual movement of lips and limbs. Tasha reached forward, wrapping an arm around my neck and the other resting on my chest, trailing her fingers over my shirt. I moved my hand instinctively to her cheek, caressing the soft, heated skin beneath my fingers. Again she took this as an encouragement, her tongue parting my mouth and slipping inside. We kissed for a moment longer before I pulled away, eyes still closed.

"Come to bed," she repeated, rising from the couch and pulling my arm. I followed.

Nothing happened further that night; the hours of darkness were only spent cuddling beneath the covers as I stared at the ceiling that was barely visible. I thought about my mother and sisters, wondering how they were doing since I hadn't visited in a while. I vowed to go over there soon.

I wondered when Sonya's child was due and how Victoria and mother were keeping up with her mood swings. I'd received a frantic text from Vika the other day complaining about her impregnated sister and willing me to save her. I'd laughed at that, sending an apology and an excuse back.

My thoughts travelled along the route or mothers and children until they come to a halt at Annemarie and Rose. For some reason I smiled, my lips parting into a grin even.

Tasha shifted next to me, rolling onto her side and wrapping a secure arm over my chest while her nose nudged the side of my neck. Her warm breath tickled my skin and I nearly reached out to move her head but thought better of it. Instead I gazed at her serene, rested face, my eyes trailing down her nose to her lips. She was beautiful, more beautiful to some men than others. She just wasn't for me entirely.

I awoke the next morning to the sun shining through the gaps of the curtains, the warm rays warming my cheeks. I could no longer hear the rain battering against the windows meaning the sky must have cleared. The bed shifted beneath me, a body pressing against my side. Looking over I watched as Tasha's eyes flickered open, the bleary blue orbs gazing up at me lovingly.

"Good morning Dimka," she hummed, pressing a firm kiss on my cheek. Her kisses were always firm, never butterfly soft. Tasha pulled away with a grimace." You need to shave; your stubble is like sand paper."

"Sorry," I mumbled, kissing her lips." I'll shave when I get up."

"Good," she grinned." I always love it when I can kiss your face and not have my skin grated off."

I smiled, a motion which felt mostly forced. I preferred not having to shave often since it seemed always a pointless hassle which I tried to avoid till necessary. Never the less I withheld my complaints, sitting up in bed and swinging my legs over the side. Thursday was usually my favourite day of the week for work as there weren't as many customers and the gym was most likely less occupied.

After turning down the offer to join Tasha in the shower (I wanted to take this relationship slowly) I adorned myself with a simple set of workout clothes before whipping up a quick breakfast. I silently thanked my mother for all those baking and cooking lessons she decided to give me.

"Mmm that smells delicious," hummed Tasha as she came up from behind me, slipping a loose arm around my waist. I smiled.

"It's just an omelette," I said casually, attempting to mask my embarrassment.

Tasha recognised it immediately, resting her chin on my shoulder and grinning a shiny toothed grin," you need to learn how to accept a compliment Dimka, you're a really good chef."

"I'm not a chef, I just cook," I replied, dropping the omelette from the pan and onto a plate, pushing it toward her.

She offered me grateful thanks which I turned away from, wolfing down my own breakfast so I could be out the door shortly. There was no point in sticking around and I wanted to get to the gym early for a long warm up run.

**The next day:**

Dimitri didn't show up at the time we were meant to meet. Annemarie and I stood in the park next to the benches, watching the breeze brush the fallen leaves over the grass and the other children playing. After ten more minutes I began to become doubtful but I didn't have the heart to tell Annemarie so. Her hopeful and patient expression assured me enough to wait a few more minutes.

Just before I decided it was enough and that Dimitri was obviously not coming Chip bounded up to us happily, running excited circles around Annemarie who screeched joyfully.

"Chip!" she cried, wrapping her arms around the dog who faithfully sat next to her," hey boy!"

"Sorry we're a bit late I had to go home first to pick him up," Dimitri said as he approached, dog lead in hand." There were a few complications at home waiting for me."

"Was one of these complications a certain woman?" I asked.

His cheeks reddened slightly and he ran an awkward hand through his hair." Uh yeah."

"Relationship problems?" I asked curiously before immediately scowling at myself for being so nosy around a stranger I had only met a few days ago." Sorry- don't even answer-"

"I guess you could call it that," Dimitri said before gesturing with his arm for us to walk. Chip and Annemarie trotted along up ahead.

"Everyone has relationship problems once in a while," I assured him," it's completely normal."

"Well it's not so much her problem as it is mine," he said." I just struggle to-"

I had to stop her there, interrupting him with my outstretched palm," hold up comrade," he grinned at the nickname," why are you confiding in me? I mean, we barely know each other."

His grin grew impossibly wider," well one of us has to start if we are going to make this work."

"What work?" I asked, my brow knotting together. Annemarie laughed up ahead.

"This friendship, of course," gesturing between us as if it were the most obvious thing." Friends confide in each other."

"Yes, but I don't know the first thing about you."

"That's not entirely true. You know I work in the gym and you probably guessed by my accent that I am from Russia," he said.

The truth was the latter had been the first thing I had noticed about him upon meeting him the first time in the diner. His accent had triggered a notch in my mind immediately and I couldn't help but note that it had a nice flow. Of course, I wouldn't admit that.

"And I know," Dimitri continued," that you have probably got Turkish heritage noted by your hair and fair skin colour and that you are a single mother with a three year old daughter."

"Four," I corrected.

"My apologies," Dimitri smiled. _He's always smiling,_ I thought to myself." Alright I will ask you a few questions, you answer and we can find out more about each other."

"But I'm a very boring person," I said, lazily brushing the curls away from my face that had floated into my vision.

"I highly doubt that."

"It's true."

"We'll see."

"Nothing to deep or revealing though, ok?"

"Ok," he assured, coming to a stop and seating himself onto a bench. For a second I wondered how he was so graceful while being his height before I banished these thoughts and sat down beside him. Annemarie and Chip had stopped out on the grass and were playing a happy game of fetch with a stick Chip had discovered.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Woah Comrade that;'s a bit far," I remarked sarcastically.

Dimitri chuckled, that infinite smile still plastered on his face," just answer the question."

"Red."

"Black."

"Black's not a colour," I said, trying to suppress my own smile. It didn't work.

"Red then," he said with a huff.

"You just said red cause I said it," I chided, turning my head to look at him while his gaze was fixed on Chip and Annemarie.

"No I just like Red."

"Fine."

"What are your hobbies," was the next question.

I opened my mouth to answer but no words came out. Until now I hadn't realised that in the past few years I had done nothing really for the entertainment of myself except visit the gym. Most of my time was focused towards earning money to pay for food and the rent while looking after Annemarie. It seemed sad and depressing.

"Uh, i- uh- don't have any hobbies," I said." Apart from going to the gym."

This astonished Dimitri briefly and caught him of guard."You have no hobbies?"

"No."

"None at all?"

"Well if you count being a mother, then yes."

"Ok," Dimitri said before continuing onto the next question." Who's you best friend?"

"Lissa."

"Ivan."

"We've known each other since kindergarten."

"We've known each other since elementary school."

And on and on the questions went, Dimitri asking them at times before I unleashed some of my own. It became clear that he was a really easy going guy and that conversation flowed easily with him although I would avoid any more personal questions. Two hours passed in the blink of an eye and soon enough Annemarie came wandering back tiredly, complaining about her sore and cold feet.

"Mummy, I'm hungry," she whined, swaying her arms back and forth and pouting with her lower lip.

I checked the time n my phone and realised that it was an hour till dinner." Alright Sweetie, we'll head home now," I said, picking up my handbag and rising from the bench.

"We could go to the diner for a bite to eat," Dimitri offered hastily," my treat."

I smiled what I hoped was a thankful smiled before declining." It's alright, we'll just head home for some pasta," I said, pulling Annemarie's head into my side as she wrapped her arms around me, my hand rested on her head.

Dimitri's smile wavered for a moment and I was worried he'd insist but to my surprise he shook his head and attached Chip to the lead." Alright then, I'll see you again soon," he pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to me." my number, just in case Annemarie wants to play with Chip again an time soon."

"Cool!" Annemarie exclaimed excitedly as I gingerly pocketed the paper. _Was he planning to give it to me since he already had it written down?_ I wondered. _That cheeky Bas-_

"Well I'll see you again soon Rose," Dimitri waved as he began to walk backwards with Chi at his heels." Bye Annemarie, it was nice seeing you again."

"Bye Dimitri!" Annemarie waved.

With one last smile he turned away from us and after a few strides, vanished from our sight.


End file.
